Smash
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam,Freddie&Carly are in College and Sam is dating a guy named Fletcher. When she finds out Fletcher is cheating on her, she goes into a blind rage, smashing up his car. In the process, she finds what she wanted has been in front of her, all along.


**Smash. **  
><strong>Disclaimer;<strong> I don't own anything but the plot and my writing.

* * *

><p>Sam walked through her college dorm and smiled at a few passing people. She was in college.. Her second year to be exact and surprisingly she loved studying Art. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket making her pull it out and stare at the screen. Her smile widened as she pressed 'answer'.<p>

"Hey Fletch!"

"Hey babe, what are you doing later?" Her boyfriend's flirty tone filled her ears. She shivered at his deep voice, her smile turned into a smirk.

"I have to finish off my coursework." She heard him groaned. "I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. Tomorrow?"

"Sure thing, I have a free period after lunch… we could- well, I'll let you figure that out."

"Mm.. you tease." She could practically hear his grin on the other end.

"I'll call you tonight okay? I might be able to use a little stress relief for working so hard." Sam heard his manly chuckle before he spoke.

"Sure thing babe. I love you."

"Yeah… you too." Sam hit the end call button before sighing. She couldn't figure out why she could never say 'I love you' to Fletcher… she _did_ love him… at least she thought she did. Taking her key out of her bag which was hidden under a pile of books. Pushing the key into the door of room 64 , she walked in hearing the door slam shut behind her. Sam wasn't so happy when she first found out she wouldn't be rooming with Carly like the Dean had originally promised… but, Sam's roommate Kelly wasn't so bad. Infact… she was a lot like Sam! A tomboy. The other good thing about SCC was that Freddie and Carly were here… so she wasn't completely alone. She loved having her friends with her.. Plus, having a hot boyfriend was a bonus. She spotted her black laptop sat on her bed. Confused, she walked over to it. She could have sworn Fletcher had turned that off last night. Shrugging, she pushed open the lid and her eyebrows rose when she saw Fletcher's Spashface page pop up.. Signed in. She rolled her eyes.. Fletcher was never good at remembering to log out of stuff… they're were many a time when Sam found herself logging him off Twitter. This time though.. It was different. She saw the little red (1) button above the messages. She knew she shouldn't… she should trust him. But she was intrigued. Clicking on the little one… the drop down menu fell open…. And so did Sam's mouth.

_Last night was so much fun…. Wish you didn't have to go back to her so soon.. We could have had so much more fun if you hadn't of promised her you'd help her study. Maybe you could come around again tonight? That is.. If she hasn't got you helping her again… _  
><em>When are you gonna' dump her? I know you love me more, babe. Is she really worth it? She must be a good fuck…<em>  
><em>I love you.<em>

Sam shook her head, fighting back tears. The message was from a girl named Nancy Palmer and Sam recognized her immediately. She was in one of her classes and what was the worst part about it.. Sam and Nancy were actually good friends! Sam shook with anger, throwing the laptop down hard on the bed. She eyed the baseball bat at the bottom of her bed that she and Freddie had been using yesterday when they were out in the park. Anger fuelling her, she picked it up and stormed out of her room, slamming the door behind her. Stomping though the girls dorm, she could feel eyes on her. Most of the student body knew what Sam was like… her temper was dangerous.. So they didn't bother her. She pushed open the door that lead out into the courtyard. The sun shone which was strange for Seattle, but she wasn't complaining. With her mind set on reaching the guy's dorm as fast as she could, her head was completely blank, the only thing on her radar was this baseball bat in her hand. She rushed down the steps and into the parking lot.. Right outside the guys dorm. If they're was one thing everyone knew about Fletcher James, is that his family was filthy rich.. So of corse, he had an awesome car. His black Camero **[Nathan Refrence ;D]** was his pride and joy… and if anything happened too it? Well.. You'd sure as hell see him blow his top. Sam stood in front of it and smiled slightly.

"Payback's a bitch." She muttered to herself before slamming the baseball bat down hard onto the bonnet of the car, setting off the alarm. The whole of the student body who were walking past froze. Some laughed.. Some cheered… Some gasped. At that precise moment.. Sam couldn't care less. She brought the bat down hard again, creating a large dint in the car's body work. She moved to the windows, swinging the bat and smashing straight through the windshield. The vicious blonde let out a scream as she smashed the baseball bat through each of the windows and slamming it hard against the roof. Suddenly, she felt too arms wrap around her waist, lifting her into the air and spinning her round. She looked around to see Freddie staring at her.

"What the _hell_ are you doing!" He asked her, completely confused.

"That -" Sam didn't get a chance to explain…

"MY CAR!" A guy shouted, making her smirk. Fletcher. She span around to face him, holding the bat with great force. "What the _fuck_ have you done to my car you stupid bitch!" Freddie growled at this, clearly unimpressed about his best friend being called a bitch.

"I suggest you shut the fu-" Sam cut him off, shaking her head. He took a step forward, his eyes locked on Fletcher Sam put her hand against his chest, stopping him from going any further.

"Let me handle this." She looked at him with her deep blue eyes, and almost immediately, he caved. He sighed, nodding.

"Okay… You better have a good reason why you've just wrecked my car or I swear to god I'll-"

"Shut the fuck up Fletcher!" She snapped at him, baseball bat in hand. There was a crowd forming and Freddie was surprised no teachers had showed up yet. "I know exactly what you've been doing, you good for nothing bastard!" She turned to the crowd who had curious expressions on their faces, dying for a fight to break out. "You see… Little Fletcher here has a bit of a secret! He's a filthy cheat and has been secretly sleeping with probably half of the school!" Freddie's eyes narrowed as gasps spread around.

"What are you talking about babe?" Fletcher stuttered slightly, looking nervous.

"You weren't smart enough to cover your tracks…" Sam took a step forward, raising the bat and slamming it down against the car again, making Fletcher flinch. "And right now, your lucky this car isn't your head." The blonde spat.

"I don't know what you mean!"

"You know Nancy don't you?" He nodded. " Well… you received a lovely message on Splaceface saying she wanted to have 'fun' with you tonight… just like last night." He gulped. "You really have been having your cake and eating it haven't you Fletch… fucking her last night and then coming to my dorm and straight into my bed… that's every guys dream!" She smirked at him as he backed against the car. Freddie winced thinking about Sam and Fletcher having 'fun'. He shivered, shaking his head… trying to push the mental image away. "Well…. Maybe you shouldn't have chosen me to be your slut… because I'm sure as hell not one!" With that, Sam dropped the bat and swung her fist making it almost immediately connect with him jaw. He stumbled backwards and hit his car watched through blurred vision as Sam smirked at him. She raised her fist again but this time, she didn't get a chance too. Once again, Freddie grabbed her by the waist and flipped her up and over his shoulder. She shrieked and pounded her fists against his broad back. "Put me down Benson!"

"No Sam… your not doing this."

"Freddie, I mean it!" She screamed. "Let me at him! I'm going to kill him!"

"Sam no!" He pulled his pearphone from his pocket and quickly dialled Carly's number.

"That's right!" She heard Fletcher shout. She growled. " Walk away!"

"I'm know where near done with you!" She yelled back. "Think yourself lucky your still walking!" She finally stopped kicking as Freddie carried her through campus.

"Hey Carls." He said into the phone, when Carly finally answered.

"Freddie? Aren't you meant to be in class?"

"I Can skip… it's last class of the day. Are you in your dorm room?" He responded, feeling Sam rest her elbow on his shoulder. He smirked rolling his eyes.

"Yep, why?"

"I'm coming over…"

"Okay.."

"See-"

"Wait!" She stopped him. " Did you hear about Fletcher's car being smashed up?"

"That's around the school?"

"Yeah!" Carly answered.

"That was fast." He muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing…"

" So, You recon Sam heard about it?" Freddie snorted at this.

"I think she did." He felt Sam laugh slightly. "Listen Carls, I'm almost at your dorm…."

"Oki dok!" Carly said peppily. " See ya!"

"Bye…" Freddie put the phone back into pocket and repositioned Sam, so she'd be more comfortable before walking up through the girls dorm room and up the stairs to the third floor. He spotted the door, room 103 and smiled, pushing it open to reveal Carly sat on a beanbag. She rose an eyebrow when she saw Freddie carrying Sam.

"What the-" Freddie placed Sam down on the bed and looked down at her pouting face.

"Why didn't you let me hit him!" She muttered.

"Because I'm not letting you get expelled."

"Well.. He's gonna' tell the principal what happened!" Sam defended herself. "At least if I hit him again then I would have felt a little better."

"Wait… what happened?"

"Sam was the one who bust up Fletcher's car…" Freddie explained and Carly's mouth dropped in shock.

"Why!"

"That damn jackass was cheating on me with Nancy Palmer!" Sam growled.

"Oh my-"

"So I smashed his car up with my baseball bat." The blonde simply smirked.

"Sam!"

"He deserved it!" Suddenly, Carly seemed to get an idea.

"Ooh! I know what you need!"

"What?" Sam groaned watching Carly run to her CD player. She hit the play button and suddenly a loud beat burst through the apartment.

"I had been listening to it before you guys showed up… it's perfect!"

_It's alright, it's Okay.._  
><em>I'm so much better without you <em>  
><em>I won't be sorry <em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's Okay…<em>  
><em>So don't you bother what I do <em>  
><em>No matter what you say <em>  
><em>I wont return <em>  
><em>Our bridge has burned down <em>  
><em>I'm stronger now <em>  
><em>It's Alright, it's Okay..<em>  
><em>I'm so much better without you <em>  
><em>I won't be sorry ….<em>

"Are you serious!" Sam groaned and watched as Freddie smirked at her. She lay back onto Carly's bed, pulling a pillow over her face.

"Sam! It's perfect!"

"No.. it's not." Freddie chuckled, staring at Sam. Carly sighed.

"Sam! I'm trying to help you!" Sam sat up, pushing the pillow off of her. She rose an eyebrow, a cheeky grin upon her face.

"You wanna help me?" Freddie rolled his eyes, knowing this wasn't going to end well.

"Of corse, you're my best friend!"

"Then, can I _please_ beat that jerk up." She laughed at this.

"No Sam!" She laughed harder seeing Sam's face fall. " You don't wanna' get in even more trouble."

" I guess your right.." Sam stood up, stretching her arms above her head until she heard a satisfying pop. She walked towards the door and smiled back at her two best friends. "Well.. I'm gonna' head. I have coursework to do. Later…" Freddie suddenly shot forward.

"Oh no you don't!" He stopped her, earning a confused look from the blonde.

"What?"

"Your not going _anywhere_ without me!" Freddie smirked at her.

"I don't need a bodyguard, Fredward." Sam huffed.

"Oh I know you don't… I just don't trust you not to go over to his door and beat the shit out of that asshole. "

"But-"

"No Sam." Carly shook her head.

"I swear, I'm going to do my modern art coursework! It's gotta' be turned in by tomorrow and I've still got half of it to do!"

"Fine.. But I'm walking you to your dorm." The blonde rolled her eyes.

"Okay you stalker." He chuckled.

"I'll see you guys later." Carly laughed watching as her two best friends walked out of her door. Sam turned to Freddie, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking down one flight of stairs Fredward… go back to your dorm."

"Nope." Freddie simply stood his ground.

"Fine!" Sam finally caved. "But, if your gonna' insist you take me back to my room, carry me." She stated and Freddie's mouth dropped.

_"Excuse me?"_

"You heard me… Carry me!"

"And why would I do that?"

"Well.. You carried me over here didn't you?" He rolled his eyes.

"Fine." Bending down slightly, she jumped up onto his back. He hoisted her up, so there was no chance of her falling and began walking down the small carpeted ramp towards the stairs. She smiled, resting her head on his broad shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around his neck as his hands gripped her thighs tightly. He walked his way through the hallway and took step by step down the steep stairwell in the girls dorm down to the second floor. Sam couldn't believe how comfortable she felt, how _happy_ she felt. It was strange. She'd just found out her boyfriend had be cheating on her, yet, she was extremely happy. Wether it was to do with the boy who was carrying her to her room, she couldn't tell… but she knew she was happy. He turned the corner and took a few steps along the corridor before gently placing her on the ground.

"Thanks." She smiled at him, leaning against her door. Surprisingly the hallway was quite, but then again.. Most people were in class. It was only some of the lucky people who had a free period. He grinned his 'Freddie' grin at her, that when they were younger always seemed to make her swoon slightly. She pushed on the door, to test if it was open or not, and when it was, she smiled. Least she didn't have to root around for her keys. She saw Kelly lay on her bed, iPod on and earphones stuck in her ears, magazine in hand.

"Your welcome."

"No… I mean thanks Freddie… For everything." With that, she leaned up every so slightly, connecting her lips to his for a brief moment. It was a tiny gesture, a tiny kiss… but it sent rockets streaming through both of their heads. Sam pulled away sharply and was met by a dopey gaze Freddie had upon his face. He looked well and truly dazed, making her smirk. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Spinning around to make sure Kelly's nose was still stuck in the magazine, she smiled, noticing her roommate hadn't move. She glanced back at Freddie one last time. He was backing up, hands in his pockets.

"Any time Sam…. Any time." He smirked slightly, before walking off down the corridor. The fiery blonde let out a content sigh. Kelly hadn't even noticed she was there, she was too busy reading no doubt about the MMA fight on TV tonight. She kicked the door closed with her foot and her fingers found their way to her lips. She smiled softly, the tingling feeling still firmly there.

"Hey Kel." Kelly suddenly noticed Sam's presence, looking up over her magazine.

"Oh hey Sam, how goes it?"

"Ah, not to bad." Sam shrugged, knowing she should probably tell Kelly that she'd split with Fletcher.. Although, she was liable to hear it as soon as she walked out of the door. After all, Sam wasn't exactly discrete about her actions.

"Have fun making out with Benson?" Kelly asked her, making Sam's head snap up in shock.

"You _saw_?" The blonde squeaked.

"Come on.. I'm not that stupid.. Plus, my music isn't even that loud. I heard you the minute the door opened." She gave Sam a cheeky wink before standing up. "So, tell me one thing…?"

"Sure, what?"

"Is he a good kisser?" The redhead asked, smirking.

"Kelly!"

_Fin._

* * *

><strong>Not the best oneshot i've ever written...<br>Please Review.  
><strong> 


End file.
